The Just and the Hulk
by Annie-marie6
Summary: There's a stranger hanging around Stark Tower, who is he and how does he know Bruce so well?


**Disclaimer: I own nothing and am not making any money on this at all. It would be nice but no. It suddenly occurred to my brain that there are only three Narnia-Avengers crossover stories. Here is my attempt.**

* * *

Sometimes there was a man. He would visit Bruce. You could catch sight of him for a few minutes if you were lucky, then he'd disappear. The occupants of Stark tower, as well as SHIELD would ask questions, but Bruce would never answer.

Soon they know how to tell when the strange man had been, Bruce would stumble into a lab or a meeting after not being seen for a few hours, sometimes a few days. His lips would be worn and red, fingerprint bruises and love marks sucked into his skin accompanied by an incredibly happy smile that was so bright it cheered others just by being around him.

Various people responded in different ways. Fury threatened, yelled and attempted to blackmail. He was ignored. Tony was happy for his science bro, and congratulated him, as did Thor. Conflicts were always dealt with, seemingly without Bruce having to do a thing at all.

When Steve had a go at Bruce for having a male lover he made sure Thor was in the room. Later, hours after Thor had dragged him away, Steve came back and apologised… and if he looked completely blissed out, or had trouble sitting, or a certain thunder god shot kept shooting him proud and possessive looks… well nobody really noticed that did they.

Natasha tried every trick in her book to get Bruce to tell who he is. Eventually she wound up in a screaming fit, venom poured out of her mouth as she told Bruce every reason why she was terrified of him, that she thought that he was a monster. She told him that she wanted to make sure that she could warn the stupid bastard that had gotten themselves involved with the Hulk to run before they died. She left… and Bruce cried.

The next day she was found on the kitchen table, with a battered cheek and fingerprints wrapped around her throat. Bloodied and bruised, she had a glass vial with a single drop of liquid hanging around her neck. The drop of liquid was tipped into her mouth and every injury healed like a miracle.

Natasha Romanoff was never afraid of Doctor Bruce Banner or the Hulk ever again. Her worst fear now, was the mysterious stranger that kidnapped her and made her hurt… more than she ever has in her life because she dared to make his lover cry.

It took Bruce getting severely injured for the man to show himself to others. Bruce was in a hospital bed, they were unsure if he'd ever wake again. The man came with a small bottle made of diamond and gave the sleeping man a single drop. When he woke moments later he was rewarded with a loving kiss that was so thorough that it bordered on pornographic.

People turned their backs for a single moment, the security cameras glitches and they were gone. Thor, who had never actually seen the man before knows who he is and explains.

He explains about the Pevensie's and Narnia, the four children that wandered into a different world and fought a great evil, how they lived and ruled there for a great many years before vanishing without a trance. Not to be seen for thirteen hundred years. He tells of how that man is King Edmund and that Bruce is a well know and beloved knight by the people of Narnia, the lover is the Just King.

The Pevensie's are researched, their date of birth, the country that they lived in, and their age. The most shocking piece of information… Edmund Pevensie had died in a railroad accident decades ago, along with his brother Peter and his sisters, Susan and Lucy.

The strange man that had a name now still came and went as he pleased and nobody had an inclination to stop him, even if they were dying of curiosity. How a dead child and otherworldly King had even met Bruce Banner was forever a mystery to almost all, as was how he had made the crossing to Narnia in the first place.

However if Tony Stark had notice the antique wardrobe made of apple wood with beautiful carving of lions and an apple tree on the door, which bore remarkable similarity to a certain wardrobe in a story…. well that was just a coincidence wasn't it and if he chose not to tell anybody else about it then that was just fine.

On the other hand if Tony were to walk into the wardrobe, just to check the back, he had told himself and happened to find it was a little bigger on the inside, or that Pepper-who-was-not-Pepper was waiting for him wearing a pretty blue dress, a silver crown and perhaps was a little more _Valiant _than he could have ever imagined…. Well that's an entirely different story, now isn't it?

* * *

**I always thought that Pepper deserved more credit than she got. So what do you think? I could do a sequel if you really wanted me to. Review me and let me know.**


End file.
